One on One
by simplemaggie
Summary: The year Rebekah Greene turned thirteen was the year her father left them. Her mother was worried, Rebekah could tell. They moved constantly from place to place. Her mother's income was that of a hooker, main reason being she was one. Her mother drank every night and soon enough, two years after her father left, so did her mom. Now, an abandoned Rebekah must find her father to rega
1. Rebekah

Rebekah looked over her shoulder at the door. She knew neither of them were coming home tonight. She had stayed up all night, for a few years actually, worrying about him, but now she had to worry about her mom too. She scanned the headlines of the news articles online and the obituary of the city paper. No dead Johns or Jennas. Yet. There was still a little flicker of hope, rising out of her mind. Rebekah decided to get off the Huntsville Times page and purchase a bus ride out of there. She brought up the Greyhound site and went to the ticket counter. She had to make a choice between Kansas or Texas. Kansas was where her father was from, so she chose it. Her bus departed tomorrow at noon. She shut off the computer and unplugged it, putting it in a bag. She brought it upstairs to the room she slept in. Rebekah tossed it on the bed and jumped next to it, her head landing exactly on the pillow. Before shutting her eyes, she saw the reflection of headlights in her window pane. She sat up and peered out to the dark street. It was nothing, but an old, black Impala. The two men inside just sat there talking. She shrugged it off and placed her head back on the pillow, drifting into a deep, settling sleep.


	2. Wait, What!

Rebekah's POV "Damn," I muttered under my breath. I shut the fridge door. "No juice." I wrote a list of things I needed to do. •Shower •Unplug everything •Pack bag (don't forget ticket!) •Get juice for bus ride That was my list. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to make one for my last day in the house. I picked up the newspaper on the rough kitchen surface. It read, 'Man found dead in empty field. Wild animal on the loose.' With marks like that, I had an idea it wasn't any wild animal. I followed my list step by step. I undressed and showered. Standing under the running water I thought about staying in Huntsville. There was an upside, but also many downsides to leaving the state of Alabama. I gathered my thoughts and scrubbed my scalp with the conditioner. I stepped out and dressed. My wet hair dripped down my barely covered back. I went into the room I formally slept in and packed my things. A sound rang from the kitchen area. I might have just been Tiger, I thought aloud. It happened again, but this time voices followed. I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and the flask from my bedside. I snuck along the wall to the stairs. "C'mon, nobody's home. Why are you whispering?" A man said. "Shut up. I feel someone." I made my way down the stairs to the wall nearest the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and pointed my 45 at the two men. They too, brought our their weapons. I walked towards them. "What are you doing?" I asked, gun still pointed at them. "Why are you in my kitchen?" "Your kitchen?" the shorter one answered. "This house is supposed to be vacant." "Yea, it was about to be before you two chuckleheads showed up. I need names." I nodded the pistol at the taller one. "You first." "Sam." He looked at the smaller one. "That's my brother Dean." Sam? Dean? "Wait, like, the hunters?" I placed the weapon in the waistband of my jeans. "The Winchesters?" "You know us?" "Bobby sent you I'm guessing?" "You know Bobby?" Dean asked. "Yea, he and my dad were really close. Then dad left and I never heard from the either of them." I took the flask out of my pocket and poured a little holy water in my hand then handed them the bottle. They each copied. "What's your name, kid?" "My name's Rebekah Greene." Dean walked to the table and sat down. "Rebekah..." he muttered."You're named after the biblical character, right?" "Well, yea. Why?" "Our dad always talked about a Rebekah." Dean said. "What?" I stood in the doorway. Why did they look so familiar? "Do have a picture of him?" I nodded and pulled a photo of him holding a baby me. "Here." Sam snagged the picture from my hands and studied it. "Dean, look." Sam handed his brother the photo. "It's not possible." He looked at me and back at the photo. "What year were you-" "1997, January 31st." I answered. "Dad was here on a case in '96." He whispered to Sam. "Do you think he could've pulled another Adam?" "I mean, he was gone for awhile that year." Sam shrugged. "Come to think of it, he was always coming back here when he had time off." "What are you even talking about?" I huffed. Dean handed me my photo. "Your dad is our dad." Sam said. "Welcome to the family." Dean got out of the chair and walked up to me. "Now, the question is, can you hunt?" 


End file.
